


How Happy Camp change my life。

by Aquarious



Category: Happy Camp | 快乐大本营
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarious/pseuds/Aquarious
Summary: The first Happy Camp fic! WOOHO I am honor.





	How Happy Camp change my life。

Unlike many other people about my age, I am quite mature comparing to most of them. If you look from the outside, you might think that I am very lucky, I have a supportive, wise and rich family, my scores in class aren’t bad either, and I also have a very clear path for my future, but my life wasn’t always pink as people might expect, most of it was filled with unessescery dramas and unforturnate events. I changed schoolS too many times so I didn’t have many friends, my parent also fighted so often because of financial issues. Not only that, students isolated me from others because I was quite chubby and most important, I was a new comer. I was shocked and during a long time I falled into a great depression. Eventually I could overcome it but it had created a different me. An I that didn’t let anyone get into her heart, an I that could artificially adapt into any situation, an I that was uncapable to show out emotions, a stronger, harder but colder person until one day I saw the program Happy Camp on youtube and that has changed me completely. 

The Happy Camp had 5 wonderful MCs. They were Xie Na, Wu Xin, Li Wei jia, Du Hai Dao, and He Jiong. Personally I feel they were 5 wonderful and special individuals. Xie Na was always positive and happy, and she was also very bold and not afraid to make a statement. Wu Xin is very manly and courageous, even if she WAS afraid she won’t WOULD NOT back down and will WOULD fight until her last breath. Li Wei Jia was both a very considerate and straight forward person. Du Hai Dao was a very independent, funny and witty person. Finally, He Jiong, he is also known as He Lao Shi, is a very considerate, kind hearted and smart person, he is also my idol. Seperately each of them was not perfect but combining together they were perfect at any aspect. And most important Happy Family and Happy Camp wouldn’t be complete with out one of them.  
Knowing Happy Camp is one of the most precious miracles that ever happened in my life except for having my family. I still remember the day I stumbled over Happy Camp. Unable to stop myself, I watched continously video after video and at the blink of an eye I had watched Happy Camp nonstop for 10 hours straight. That was the first time I had stayed up for the whole night watching something. That was one of the happiest night in my life. I absolutely fell in love with Happy Camp, its MCs and Happy Family. Happy Family has given me more confident and made me become a happier person. What is Happy Family you will ask? Happy Family isn’t just the total MCs of Happy Camp, Happy Family is all of the staff that produced Happy Camp, the five wonderful MCs and all of Happy Camp’s fans.  
Happy Camp and He Lao Shi helped me a lot. I can still remember when I was in the hardest time and when I hurt myself both physically and mentally, I often opened He Lao Shi’s song and cried in the dark. At times like that, by listening to his song I felt like I wasn’t alone, there was a place where I could come just to cry. Every time that I heard the phrase “我们是快乐家具“ ‘We are a Happy Family’ my heart was filled with love and joy. Happy Family not only provided me joy, it also taught me valuable lessons such as not forgetting to contribute back to the community, your parent are your best present, you didn’t have to be great to be happy and contribute the community,etc.  
Eventhough I have only known Happy Camp for around 1 and a half year, I can proudly say I am a part of the Happy Family and Happy Family is a part of me. Happy Camp has changed and influenced me greatly. Overall I just want to say no matter how many year will be passed, I will never forget it, even if Happy Camp doesn’t exist any more it will still be a important part of me and my memory, 我爱你, I love you.


End file.
